One day
by evilsnoopy
Summary: Bella finally realizes what she has to do.


The wind blew threw me, blowing my hair away from my face. The cold harsh wind biting against my body. I shivered slightly, maybe this was a bad idea. I looked over the rocky cliffs, last time I was out here, I jumped. I just needed to see his face again, I just needed to hear him. To feel him. To feel some sort of connection to him, to fill the achy hole that was in my heart.

Now I come here under different circumstances. That achy feeling has slowly disappeared, thanks to a certain dark skinned creature. He walked into my life and that hole was slowly filled with something brighter. I began to see him in a different way. Jake. My Jake.

I smiled as I thought of him. He has drifted into my life unexpectedly. He has made me feel whole again. Part of me will never forget, but the greater part of me will always feel warm and happy. Because of Jake. Maybe he is all I needed all along.

I heard the waves crash far below me. This has to be the worst idea I have ever come up with.

"Bella?"

Shocked at the sudden intruder, I whipped around and lost my balance. I started to fall backward, but two warm hands grabbed my upper arms and pulled me back, crushing my body against a warm chest.

" JJJake..." I finally stuttered. As usual his body was intensely warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Revealing in his heat. I felt so safe, so warm in his arms. I would never have to feel alone and cold again. With Jake happiness would come so easily. He has been here for me all along. And I of course in all my awkwardness have been blind of this. Too afraid to step out of my sadness, my mourning of a another who left me, alone and cold.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He said, he pulled away from my embrace to look me in the eyes. Our noses were touching, I could smell his sweet breath, it warmed my face. And I looked back into his dark brown eyes so filled with love and worry.

"I love you"

I watched his face slowly light up as the weight of my words sunk into his brain.

"Is that why you called me at 2 in the morning and told me to meet you here?" He said his bright smile lighting up the dark sky.

I couldn't help but to smile back, I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"You couldn't of waited until tomorrow to tell me this?" He said between chuckles.

I just looked into his eyes, I was afraid to say something else. Too afraid that I might say something to ruin this moment. My eyes drifted down to his lips and I thought about what it might be like to place mine on them. To feel Jakes kisses and not be afraid to take one simple kiss to far.

He must of known what I was thinking, the amused look on his face turned into a serious one and he looked deeply into my eyes overwhelming me with love and other feelings. Lust, it has been a long time since I have felt like this. My body started to become alive with the urge to be close to his body. I wanted to mesh myself against his and never let go. I wanted to fight his fire with my own.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say that?" He finally said breaking the silence.

"Bella, I love you so much, I would die for you." And with that he crushed his lips against mine.

I greedily kissed him back. My eyes shut tight taking in the experience of finally being able to kiss him. Feeling the smoothness of his lips. I smelt the woods on his face. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and I felt his hands on my lower back pulling me as close to his body as he could. I felt his tongue crushing against my lips for entrance, I gladly obliged him, and tasted the sweetest flavor I have ever witnessed. My body burned for him. My hands began to run threw his short black hair, I couldn't control myself. My thirst was finally being quenched, my thirst of love and passion for this boy burned brightly threw my body. I couldn't get enough of him.

It was when I felt his hands go lower then my waist that I had to stop him. Finally my brain caught up to me.

"Jake, " I gasped between heated breaths "I have never gone this far before"

I pulled away from him embarrassed. I turned my head to lay on his shoulder.

"And you think I have?" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver in delight. He was shaking with I guessed the effort to control himself.

I looked at him once again, the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. I was glad that I had as much effect on him that he had on me.

"Im sorry" I told him all my insecurities and fears starting to show. I felt my face heat up.

"You are so cute when you blush" He said smiling, he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I laughed at his innocence and the feel of his warm face pressed against my skin.

"Do you think we should go back inside?" I asked him.

He stepped away from me, I immediately regretted asking him that. The absence of his heat stuck me and I shivered lightly as the wind blew the cold back into me. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers threw mine.

"Sure, you can spend the night with me, Im sure Charlie wont mind" He smiled at me suggestively and I laughed again and playfully punch him in the shoulder.

We started walking back to my car, I smoothly pulled his arm over my shoulder and put my other arm around his waist.

As we came closer to the road I noticed his car was no where in sight.

"Where is your car?" I asked him as we finally approached my old truck.

"I ran here"

"What! Do you know how dangerous that is?" I exclaimed shocked, I looked at him and noticed a smug smirk on his face.

"Baby, trust me Im a giant animal, it will take a lot to bring me down"

I smiled as I twisted around and pushed him up against the hood of my truck

"Oh really?" I said, I put all my weight against his. I felt that burning feeling creep up on me again as my lower regions pressed tightly against his.

"Well everyone has there weaknesses" he said in a husky voice. His hands cupped my face and I lightly put tiny kisses all over his face.

"You know I love you right?" He managed to get out, the longing in his voice heating up the fire in my core.

With all my self control I pulled away and staggered to my side of the car. I opened the door and climbed into the drivers seat. Jake got in the car and scooted over close to me, making it hard to breath in all the heat. He kissed my ear lobe, and I swear I almost had a heart attack right there, and then. The sweet sensation traveled down my body.

" We better get going love, we have a very eventful night ahead of us."

I looked over into his big brown eyes, smiled and told him

"I love you more"

We drove away holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. The sun finally rising to make another beautiful day, a day I would remember forever.


End file.
